Let Me Take You Home
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic, takes place at the end of episode 2, with my own twists for the ending. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, this one takes place in episode two, at the end - but as though she HAD kissed him. A sort of, 'what could have been' fic. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Still holding the hand she'd extended for him to shake, he motioned to his car. "Let me take you home."

Andy chuckled lightly, stepping closer to him.

He regarded her thoughtfully, thinking that maybe he'd gotten the wrong first impression of her. She was more than a little alright. "McNally," he spoke, and then smiled.

They drifted closer and closer, until finally their lips met. She'd read those cheesy novels, and seen those romance moves ... the ones where the second the main characters kiss, fireworks explode in the heavens above them, the sky breaks and the sun shines down on them, and the music swells to an almost unbearable level, only to sink back into a pleasant melody as the two people fall deeper and deeper in love. She'd read the books, she'd seen the movies, and always thought it was complete and utter crap ... until now.

Because fireworks did explode throughout her entire body, she felt a heat run through her - as though the sun was beating down all its light on them - and the music coming from the bar behind them just made the entire experience seem so surreal.

After a minute they pulled back, their eyes locking onto one another.

"What was that about taking me home?" Andy wondered with a grin.

They arrived at her place in under ten minutes, barely managing to restrain themselves from jumping each other the second the door closed behind them.

"Beer?" she offered, kicking off her shoes and moving towards the kitchen.

Sam nodded, removing his own shoes and then following behind her.

Andy pulled two bottles out of the fridge, passing him one and then grabbing the bottle opener out of the drawer.

They drank silently from their bottles, each trying to come up with something to jumpstart the conversation, but nothing came to mind. Andy met his eyes as she took a small drink from her bottle, and nearly got lost in the depths of his dark orbs.

Sam set his bottle down, holding her gaze until she nodded.

They met in the middle of the kitchen, their lips and tongue clashing together. He pushed her back against the counter, giving her the opportunity to drop her bottle into the sink. The draining liquid was unimportant to them as she began pushing him towards her bedroom.

Once there, he took over, his fingers gripping the hem of her shirt.

Andy raised her arms, letting him pull the shirt off of her body, and then dropped her arms back to neck to pull him into another kiss. Layer by layer, their clothes were dropped into a pile by the bed. She slipped backwards onto the bed, her knees tucked beneath her, pulling him with her. They settled into the middle of the bed, kneeling on the firm mattress.

Andy's arms curved around his neck, feeling his hands slide up around her back to grip her shoulders from behind. Their bodies pressed flush against one another, the friction of their skin heating them up.

Sam released her mouth to tease the skin of her neck, biting softly at the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. When Andy gasped at the sensation, he let his hands drift down, catching her under her knees. He pulled her forward with a grin, dropping her down against the mattress.

Andy blushed at the movement, but quickly moved past it when he slid himself on top of her, his arms settling on either side of her.

...

The next morning, Andy moved frantically around her apartment, trying to get ready. "I can't believe you shut off the alarm!" she exclaimed, running a brush through her bed-hair.

Sam chuckled, watching her run back and forth in front of him. He gathered the clothes he'd been wearing the night before, happy that he kept an extra pair in his locker. He caught her around the middle on one of her passes by, making her stop and look at him. "Would you relax?"

Andy glared at him with wide eyes. "Relax? I don't have time for a shower, or breakfast, and even if I left right now, I wouldn't make it to the division in time!"

Sam sighed, kissing her forehead. "You smell fine, we'll pick up something on the way, and I'll drive you in. Problems solved."

Andy squinted her eyes at him, trying to stay mad, but she couldn't. He looked too cute in the morning. "Okay, fine."

Sam grinned back at her. "Now, seeing as we have a little extra time on our hands ..."

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
